A Morning To Remember
by volk-krosh
Summary: Oneshot with Shizuru and Natsuki, The scenary is Shizuru's room, more specifically her bed. Warnings: Shoujoai, smut, unbetaed but spell checked. Reviews are highly appreciated.


_I just had a dream... a delicious wonderful dream at that..._

I remember first I was sitting on this very bed with my laptop resting on my legs just like right now chatting with someone... with whom I'm also chatting right now... and it was a normal conversation... or as normal as you can expect with me anyway... or should I say with us?... hum...

Either way, it was all nice and pretty, the sun was raising and I noticed when the first ray of light grazed my skin, I furrowed my eyes and the sight of light, yet I got distracted by it, I love watching the sun rise, it fills me with some sort of soothing joy for the whole day if I manage to not have anything too upsetting...

I took a moment to take in the image, and while I did, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my naked waist, claiming me, their warmth made me lean back into the touch and more of this exquisite being that hid behind me came into contact with me, I could feel the smoothness of the skin, the delicacy of the shape, and the firmness of the grip...

I could do nothing against such weapons, when I felt the humid breath against my skin, the last of my defenses caved in and my head tilted to the right, allowing this delightful being access to what I knew was the target, I felt kisses and soft grazes all over my shoulder and neck, I knew I was being taunted... but I couldn't bring myself to stop it, I couldn't stop myself from loving it...

The moment I felt my earlobe be teased in the same merciless manner, I couldn't hold myself, and a short quiet whimper made its way through my lips... _that's what was missing_

I felt a smile form on the lips that were causing my delicious distress, which only made me have a sudden urge to free myself from these sweet arms and probably keep my distance from their owner for a proper amount of time... I wanted to leave that bed immediately and perhaps express my discontent with actions instead of words... _or unwanted blushes that were starting to show on my cheeks..._

But something stopped me, the grip in the arms didn't go weak for a single second, but that wasn't it... they felt my struggling only for a second before my muscles went soft due to the expert ministrations of my captor... _she knows me too well_

Soon enough all thoughts of escaping this blissful ordeal migrated from my mind, there is only so much my will can resist... she knows exactly which buttons to press... I'm impressed... I let myself flow with her rhythm and get lost in her...

She pulls me back slowly, skillfully placing herself on top of me as I lay on the bed, I look into her beautiful emerald eyes and feel her soft hair fall down on me grazing my shoulders, I love her smile...

I become unable to resist the temptation any longer and pull her down on me trying not to be too forceful, my head lifts itself in pleasure at the sensation her feeling against mine produces and after taking a moment to recover from the sudden waves her breathing movements send throbbing through my body I turn back to her, kissing her deeply I savor her taste...

My hand caresses her neck holding her while I run the other one through the supple skin of her back, I feel her moan as I bite her lip, _I want her so badly_...

She lifts herself looking at me, she has _that look_, the one that could melt me without even trying... but this time, this time I want more...

I smile sweetly at her, sliding my hand to the front I caress the side of her breast... _she wasn't expecting that_... she closes her eyes and I take my chances placing my thumb on its center drawing even more beautiful reactions from her while I round its shape repeatedly...

While she struggles to stay above me holding herself up on her arms I assault her neck kissing, liking and sucking on it... I steal sighs and small gasps from her... the hand that was previously holding her in place is now focused solely on playing with her hair and caressing her neck yet letting her feel a subtle grip...

My attention is quickly lured by her sweet breasts and soon I find myself kissing and nibbling my way down to one of them... I can feel the fine change on her skin as I near my goal...

I wish to hold it in my mouth and enrapture it with all sorts of…

_DING_

I don't wish to let go...

_DING_

Someone is calling me... yet

_DING_

I can't help myself and I turn to the source of the sound... suddenly I realize its my laptop... when?... how?...

I look at the screen... a rectangular window blinking...

_Natsuki says:_

_Shizuru?_

_Natsuki says:_

_Where are you?_

_Natsuki says:_

_Shizuru?_

_Natsuki says:_

_You're worrying me... _

_Natsuki says:_

_Shizuru!_

_Natsuki says:_

_That's it! I'm coming over... _

For a second I regret being awaken from my vision... yet a loud thud calls my attention...

_She's fast_...

"Shizuru! Are you alright?" she's gasping for air...

"How pleasant to see Natsuki worry about me like this..."

"Shizuru!" her palm meets her face...

"Such cute reactions... how could you ever ask me not to love them?"

"Nevermind!" She's blushing now, an adorable shade of pink on her cheeks, "just don't worry me like that..." her last words are filled with concern... I took notice of the time tags, she had been trying to reach me for the last twenty minutes... I go by her side and hold her close...

"I'm sorry Natsuki..." I kiss her lips gently, I don't like worrying her...

She kisses me back and I sense a dash of something I was hoping to find...

I know this will certainly be _a morning to remember_... sometimes reality can be better than dreams...

-

* * *

-

So this one didn't turn out _exactly_ as I wanted it to... but I still like it and its still pretty close to what I wanted at least in imagery, so I hope you like...

_What the right muses can do to you sometimes_


End file.
